1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of electrical connectors, and relates to an electrical connector having terminals at different heights.
2. Background of the Related Art
JP-2011-113801-A discloses a connector in which a flat plate-shaped terminal is inserted into and retained in a terminal insertion hole. This connector has a configuration in which a locking protrusion portion is provided on either the upper or lower face of the terminal, and the locking protrusion portion is brought into contact with the inner wall surface of the terminal insertion hole. According to this configuration, it is possible to increase the terminal retaining strength and prevent a terminal connection failure during user handling. Also, by lowering the clearance between the inner wall surface and the upper and lower surfaces of the terminal (increasing the area of contact), the terminal can be positioned on the mounting surface of a circuit substrate with high accuracy, and co-planarity can be improved.